undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Moodyrocks/Peter's Journey - Volume 11 Trailer
Okay, so I decided to make a trailer for Volume 11, I will not be able to upload/write issues as much, just with college and other things, my internet connection isnt great either. So I hope you enjoy the trailer, please leave a comment on what you thought of it, whether or not I should do it again. Hope you enjoy :D Regards Moody Volume 11 trailer. Peter, Jess and an unknown figure are walking through the woods, Peter with his bow ready to kill, Jess with her long hair tied in a bun and with her fire poker and a hatchet in her hand, the unknown male had short black hair and was African-British, he had a large axe in his hand, gripping it with two hands, they walked through the woods until they come to a clearing, Peter’s faces sparks up and then looks tired. The scene cuts to the camp, which has now been expanded from where they were right down to the river, having made four new look out posts down the way, an Asian girl with two swords arrives back at camp and walks towards Scott “we’ve double the amounts of walkers in the pits now” she said as she wiped one of her swords on her cloth attached to her long skirt “take Michael and Laura to clear them Bow” replied Scott, who now had a short beard. It then cuts back to the forest where Peter, Jess and the male are running, Jess aims her gun as she looks behind her. Back at camp they hear a gunshot Andy stands up from lookout and looks towards the noise. In a vehicle Shannon, Gareth and another female and male are in the car driving along the road. “Oh Christ” Gareth says, he looks to the back of the car to see the girl and male looking scared. In a town a walker is along an ally way, a spike goes through his head, he is then kicked over and it is revealed that it is Gareth with his wooded arm with a spike at the end of it, he carries a hatchet in his left hand, he shoots the other walker, “run!” yells the female girl that was in the car Back in the forest Peter, Jess and then male are still running, Peter slices a walker that is in his way with his machete. “Hurry!” Peter shouts “No!” yells Shannon in the town “Go!” shouts Gareth someplace in the forest Henry, Scott, Bow and Laura are running along the camp, stopping suddenly Peter is driving his bike with Jess on the back of him, tears in his eyes. ''Quick flashes of the group '' Jess looks down at the ground crying Scott looks blankly ahead of him, with blood on his face Henry and Bow are together in a car Michael has a shocked look on his face The girl in the car and the male in the car are running from a group of walkers A hand is reaching out to another one “Henry” Peter yells Gareth and the girl and male that was in the car with him are walking around the alley in the town, they then raise their weapons Peter and Scott are running at something, they shoot at three walkers “Come ‘on, we gotta go” said Scott The scene moves to where the vehicles are parked and Scott, Henry, Garry and the girl in the car earlier are in the Hyundai driving away; Peter, Jess and Bow are watching them as they reverse out Back at camp “we lost three today, we weren’t concentrating on looking out for ourselves” Scott, Peter, Jess and the male that was with Peter and Jess are digging three graves by Ben, Nathan and Sarah’s, the girl that was in the car with Shannon and Gareth is looking on at them, tears in her eyes. “we have to be careful on what we do whenever we leave camp, not be careless like we where today, you all know the rules, lookout for each other, leave nobody behind” said Peter The scene blacks out and then opens to Peter and Scott aiming their guns Category:Blog posts